vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/201001
New tips January 2010 This page is an archive listing tips created in January 2010. Please do not edit this page because discussion has finished. If you have any comments, edit the appropriate tip page. Alternatively, comments can be posted on the mailing list. Format a Url reference and a description into an anchor and href tag Need suggestions for this. I have cleaned the tip, but it might be a bit lightweight to be retained as is? One possibility would be to merge to Short mappings for common tasks. Or, perhaps it could be merged into an html tip? Or renamed as a generic "Editing html" tip, for future expansion? Tips relating to html appear to be: :Have removed links as this page is now closed, and so I don't have to wonder why "what links here" shows these. JohnBeckett 10:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Please give an opinion. If "keep", what should the title be? JohnBeckett 08:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think this use-case is not common enough to warrant an entry into Short mappings for common tasks (I could argue that about some of the mappings in that tip too, but oh well). I would merge this tip with the last two you give in the list above. The merged tip should place heavy emphasis on the surround.vim plugin. --Fritzophrenic 04:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :After looking some more, I think the best merge target would be VimTip1178 which I have made a "see also" in the new tip. I will probably rename 1178 from "Add a full link-tag with automatic title" to "'Make an HTML anchor and href tag'" and will put the new tip as the first section in 1178. I'll try to clean up the 1178 script which looks a little dodgy and it should be a reasonable result. Add any opinions, e.g. the title, here. JohnBeckett 11:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose I wouldn't object. The script given in 1178 is pretty slick, if it works, using Lynx to extract a page title. I don't see much overlap between the tips, but I guess they're on the same topic at least. --Fritzophrenic 20:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Optimize startup time by logging the sourced vimscript files Need suggestions for this. While it looks interesting, it actually has almost no content other than links to stuff elsewhere. We have nothing on profiling, so I suppose this could be a basis for such a tip. If "keep", what should the title be? Or, we could simply add a synopsis to Script:Featured scripts (a link to which is found at the top of Vim scripts, which is on the home page). JohnBeckett 08:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :This tip is a regurgitation of the script description on vim.org. Recommend delete. Create a Script: page for it mentioning that it offers limited profiling even in non-Huge builds (+profile is a feature included in "Huge" builds), but that :profile allows more detailed results. Maybe add an entry in featured scripts. I do not think there is enough content to provide the start of a tip on profiling, since this plugin should be more of a footnote in such a tip, as an alternate method for Vim's that don't have +profile compiled in. --Fritzophrenic 04:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree. I have merged it to Script:Featured scripts and put a minimal mention at Script:2915; old title retained as a redirect. JohnBeckett 11:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Text object for formulas in Latex '''Keep' I have done some tweaking and I assume we will agree to keep this. However, we need a Latex person to comment because I have no idea whether this functionality is provided by some plugin, nor whether it is particularly useful. JohnBeckett 08:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Keep. Current title is OK. Add the plugin info to the tip itself and mention any other plugins as they become apparent. --Fritzophrenic 04:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Vim-sessions under Mac Keep I have done some tweaking and I assume we will agree to keep this. I suspect that the images are not required, but since we have very little Mac info, I'm not going to worry. I might rename to omit the hyphen ("Vim sessions under Mac"). JohnBeckett 08:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Keep. This can be our file associations page for Mac once it is expanded enough. Current title is OK for now but I'd like to see it expanded to a more generic tip, so maybe a more generic title is in order. --Fritzophrenic 04:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category:VimTipProposed